


Bushels of Bad Habits

by betweenthebliss



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snark, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble for raindissolved, title from panic at the disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushels of Bad Habits

I'm a thug and I know it. Part of my charm, or something; I got nothing in the way of delusions of grandeur. That said, I feel pretty confident knowing what I can do, who I can rough up if they're asking for it, who I can intimidate the hell out of if they piss me off. And if one thing hasn't changed after four years, it's that I still make a habit of doing all of that for Veronica.

She hates that I still keep an eye out for her; I say she shoulda gone further away to college if she expected anything else. I got nothing but time now, and if I decide to spend some of it making sure my friends are doing alright, well, way I see it that's no one's business but my own.

I don't know what she's doing way the hell out here in the warehouses by the train tracks, but this ain't the place to be tiny, blonde and alone at three o'clock in the morning. She ain't even got Backup anymore (he stayed in Neptune with the Sheriff, I guess they frown on pit bulls as part of a dorm room decorating scheme) so really it's just me and a taser between her and whatever might be going bump in that warehouse she's staking out.

"You know, I kinda miss the LeBaron," I say as I pull up next to her. She's wearing that scrunched-up look that means she's trying not to be glad to see me.

She leans out the window, cocking an eyebrow down at me. "But I'm so much taller like this," she says, and I just give her a smirk. "You checking up on me, Weevil?"

I put a hand over my heart with my best offended face. "Me? Hell no-- somehow I ended up in the wrong part of town, and I hear it's pretty dangerous over here-- I was shakin' in my boots but I saw your car and figured, who better to protect little old me than the big, bad Veronica Mars?" She slits her eyes at me for a second and I tip my head to the side. "You can laugh, yanno. Not gonna kill you."

"But how can you be sure?" she mutters, rolling her eyes. She shifts in her seat, folding her arms on the open window and resting her chin on them. "You gonna ask what I'm doing here?"

I shrug. "Why bother? You wouldn't tell me even if I asked real nice. 'Stead I'll ask you why you didn't bring your hunka hunka burnin' Echolls with you."

Her mouth does something funny, something I can't read, and she shrugs. "I'm not so much speaking to him at the moment."

I feel my eyebrow go up. "I need to rearrange his face for you?"

She snorts a laugh. "Nah. You forget, there are fates worse than your fists in the world."

I shrug. "Well, you just say the word." Except she doesn't have to and by now she knows it. I'm not gonna beat on him, but giving Echolls a creative talking-to pretty much never gets old.

Though she's probably right; God knows I wouldn't ever wanna be on the wrong end of Vee's bad mood. Not for the first time I figure it's probably a good thing I've never been her boyfriend.

I change the subject after that and we hang there chatting til it's starting to get light out; whatever she was looking for she ain't gonna find tonight, but if me being here's the reason I can't say I'm sorry.

I follow her out of the bad part of town and head down the PCH with the ocean on our right and the sun on our left, and when she turns off toward campus she sticks her arm out the window and waves.


End file.
